


Session

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-17 13:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Sasuke et Naruto, éternels rivaux, se pourchassent.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Session

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Il est fortement conseillé de lire ce one-shot en écoutant Session de Linikin Park. Le principe du texte est inspiré de Do you want me de Kumfu.
> 
> Disclaimers : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La brume enveloppait son champ de vision en volutes diaphanes. Les mèches blondes collées par la sueur le gênaient mais il n'en avait cure dans cette moiteur. Seul lui comptait dans cette atmosphère lourde. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses sens se trompaient mais son intuition le guidait. Le cœur battant, Naruto le cherchait.

Le souffle se coupa.

Le signe Uchiha était apparu brièvement dans cette poisse.

La chasse était ouverte et la discrétion était de mise.

Silencieux, il glissa dans les nappes pour atteindre son but. L'espoir tapait dans sa poitrine en petites pointes acérées. Enfin, il allait le revoir encore une fois. Il le désirait depuis si longtemps…

Un poing blafard surgit du néant vaporeux. Naruto évita le coup de son meilleur ami juste à temps. Il se mit en position de défense alors que des yeux onyx croisaient le ciel de ses iris dilatés. Là, il était là, si près et si loin en même temps. Insaisissable et impassible comme toujours. Une jambe vola près de son oreille alors qu'il engageait le combat. Les avant bras se rencontrèrent pour se bloquer. Sasuke glissa près de lui à une vitesse ahurissante. Il dépassait les limites humaines mais Naruto ne les connaissait guère lui non plus. Le blond eut le temps d'envoyer une frappe au niveau du menton. Son adversaire encaissa le coup avant de s'enfuir.

Il le talonna de près, espérant ne pas le perdre dans cette purée de poix. La course du brun paraissait aérienne dans cette ambiance étrange. Naruto ne distinguait que cet emblème maudit, ce rouge sang frappant dans ce blanc cru.

Il allongea la main pour l'atteindre mais Sasuke accéléra en un pas. Dans sa précipitation, le fuyard l'avait senti. Toujours si près, mais si loin. Inatteignable, il lui glissait entre les doigts. Il avait toujours une longueur d'avance. Son cœur s'emballa et ses jambes le portèrent plus loin, plus vite vers lui. Arrête de fuir !

Naruto sursauta en apercevant un monstre de pierre. Des statues terrifiantes apparurent le long de leur chemin mais le ninja de Konoha se concentrait sur les mèches sombres qui se balançaient devant lui. Il trébucha sur un coin pointu. La douleur dans son pied disparut sous l'émulation de cette course-poursuite. Cette fois-ci, il l'aurait, il le ramènerait. Il reviendrait !

Des marches, il les avala en quelques bonds à la suite de la personne qui comptait tellement pour lui.

Ils entrèrent dans une maison abandonnée de toute évidence.

Le brun se retourna en un mouvement fluide. Le blond évita les shurikens en se baissant, ne se stoppant pas dans son élan. Il allait percuter de plein fouet son assaillant quand celui-ci disparut de son champs de vision. Il continua son enjambée pour faire volte face. Un glissement dans l'air, furtif, léger. Il releva la tête juste à temps pour évaluer l'attaque et la contrer. Les articulations cognèrent tandis que Sasuke revenait à terre. Le brun dégagea son bras pour revenir le frapper. Les côtes de Naruto encaissèrent l'assaut alors que le blond se recroquevillait pour plonger vers son adversaire. Manqué ! Le torse de Sasuke se plia en arrière pour lui échapper. Ils revinrent au contact le recherchant éperdument dans ses attouchements brutaux. Les attaques se déchaînaient dans une danse rythmée par l'ivresse de la vitesse.

Sasuke fila comme le vent en prenant la tangente. Naruto le poursuivit en haletant. L'Uchiha avait la grâce des membres de son clan, c'en était presque hypnotisant et fascinant. Il prit appui sur une rambarde d'une seule main pour l'enjamber dans un mouvement fluide. Naruto se précipita sur le montant en bois pour l'observer chuter et se réceptionner dans un salon avec élégance. Il sauta à son tour pour rejoindre cet être puissant et supérieur. Sasuke se mit en position de combat avec des gestes tout en finesse. Naruto ne cesserait jamais de l'admirer de si loin et de si près. Il rejoint le plancher en soulevant la poussière de manière balourde. Les opposés Ying et Yang s'affrontent. Un instant avant de reprendre, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, cherchant une réponse à cet éternel rituel à briser.

Ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre pour se rejoindre. Ils se combattaient mais ils dansaient presque comme un vieux couple, ne cherchant à atteindre l'autre que dans la beauté de cet affrontement. Les peaux se frôlaient, les souffles se perdaient et les regards se retrouvaient. Encore une fois mais c'était toujours aussi troublant de se retrouver après cette absence. Le manque devenait plus cruel et le conflit inévitable. Tout se répétait dans un cycle infernal mais ils voulaient s'y perdre à jamais pour se revoir de temps en temps. Reviens me voir pour qu'on se confronte chantaient-t-ils.

Dans un moment de confusion, ils se rentrèrent dedans. Leurs visages se touchèrent, plus précisément leurs lèvres se collèrent dans un baiser furtif, doux et chamboulant. Ils se séparèrent bien vite par réflexe, savourant furtivement le goût du contact. Leurs cœurs s'affolaient devant l'improbable tandis que leurs raisons leur dictaient l'acceptable. Le souffle court, ils se jaugèrent l'esprit aux aguets d'une quelconque entourloupe.

Après un bref instant de défi, ils reprirent les armes, tournoyant dans cet échange déchaîné pour oublier l'inavouable. Leur relation trop profonde comme leur rencontre était marquée par la recherche constante de la présence de l'autre. Ils se prouvaient qu'ils étaient en vie l'un pour l'autre. C'était viscéral de se rattacher ensemble pour oublier les années loin de l'autre pour des raisons futiles et amères.

Nukenin et Shinobi, deux entités opposées et deux âmes liées.

Sasuke prit la fuite en de longues enjambées graciles vers un balcon. Il s'assit sur le bord de cette terrasse. Naruto, hébété, mit quelques secondes de trop pour le suivre. Le brun lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire mystérieux avant de toucher ses lèvres dans une expression chavirée.

Naruto combla l'espace les séparant d'un mouvement. Il se pencha sur Sasuke alors que celui-ci se laissait aller en arrière relâchant toutes prises. Il le vit chuter dans le gouffre. Il ne réfléchit pas, il se jeta dans les airs derrière lui. Il le poursuivrait jusqu'au bout du monde.


End file.
